Revenge of Sacrifice
by Kinsei
Summary: A light into darkness production. Every 1000 years, 1000 monsters are sacrificed to loose a horrible evil monster on the world of the Duel Monsters. The 1000 year occurrence has come again, and it is up to a small band of monsters to stop the revival of
1. Darkness Awakes

The world of the Duel Monsters is usually a peaceful place, where fights occasionally break out, but most of them are benign. This peace, however, is broken every 1000 years. When the next 1000 years has passed, a group of monsters appears, no one is sure from where, to strike down 1000 monsters, as a sacrifice, to their master. When this master arises, he brings with him the power to destroy all things, and end the world. However, this great and powerful monster has been felled every time he has risen by a group of brave and powerful monsters. The time is approaching for the next 1000 years to come to a close, and the dark monster's emissaries... are gathering once more.

****************************

In a darkened cave inside the mountains of the Duel Monster world, two monsters meet to discuss business.

5 God Dragon: You are late.

Devil Franken: I was busy preparing.

5 God Dragon: Preparing for what?

Devil Franken: Heh heh heh... The first wave of sacrifices.

5 God Dragon: Good. We shall need as many as we can get.

A whisper of a voice, echoing throughout the wide chamber, calls out to the two monsters. As it speaks, a shadow of a monster appears over a large crest carved into the cave's floor.

???: You... must... sacrifice... for... resurrection...

The two monsters approach the crest cautiously, bowing low before it.

5 God Dragon: We will not fail, my lord.

Devil Franken: Preparations are complete; you will feel some of your strength returning soon. Rest until then.

???: Must... count on... not... fail me...

5 God Dragon: I assure you. We will succeed.

???: Should... fail... consequences...

Devil Franken: We understand, my lord. I will depart immediately for the city.

He moved to leave the cave, but 5 God Dragon stopped him.

5 God Dragon: You are sure this will work?

Devil Franken: I am sure. I would not have gone to the trouble of killing such high level creatures had I not.

Devil Franken pulled out three talons, white as ivory, but obviously scales.

Devil Franken: With these, I will be able to pull this off.

5 God Dragon: Do not fail. If you do, you will not only face the master's wrath, but my own as well.

Devil Franken: I understand.

Devil Franken shuffled out of the chamber. 5 God Dragon returned to the crest, but the shadow was no longer above it.

5 God Dragon: He has almost outlived his usefulness. This will be... his last mission. He will do wonders as an extra sacrifice. An honorable death for the cause of your revival master.

???: Very... well... do... see fit...

5 God Dragon bowed before the crest again.

5 God Dragon: Thank you master. I will see to it that everything runs smoothly.

****************************

Light spilled into Magician of Black Chaos' chamber. Instead of lying in his bed, he was sound asleep on a desk beside it. He was lying over a book of very large age. He shifted as the light hit his face and turned over. A few moments later he pulled his head groggily up from the desk and looked around, finally resting his eyes on the book. He stared at it for a few moments, and then figured out what had happened. He had pored over the book all night long and had eventually fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the blurriness out of them. When he accomplished this, he picked up a small, thin sheet of paper, marking his place in the book and closing it. He got up and stretched. He put the book back in its place and walked out into the hall. He passed Black Magician Girl's room on the way out. He peeked in. Her room was a mess, but she didn't seem to be there. Perhaps she had gotten up on time for once. He walked downstairs into the dining hall. He could hear the catastrophe going on in the kitchen. He hoped she'd at least cook the food right this time, never mind the state of the kitchen. He sighed and began to walk out.

Black Magician Girl: Breakfast will be ready in a minute! Don't go anywhere!

He turned back and sighed again, shaking his head. He headed toward his place at the head of the medium-sized table, taking a seat and waiting impatiently. A few minutes later, Black Magician Girl came bursting out of the kitchen, dressed in barely more than an apron. Her face and hair was covered in patches of flour. She laid a plate of eggs, bacon, and a couple of biscuits in front him, as well as a small mug of warm apple cider. She grinned widely and gave him a wink.

Black Magician Girl: Dig in!

With that, she dashed back into the kitchen. Magician of Black Chaos observed the food warily.

Magician of Black Chaos: It... looks normal.

Black Magician Girl: What was that?

Magician of Black Chaos: I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things.

Black Magician Girl came back into the room, carrying her own plate and mug. She sat down opposite Magician of Black Chaos.

Black Magician Girl: Whatever you say.

She began to eat her food. Magician of Black Chaos tasted some of each thing. It tasted fine, so he began to eat it more normally.

Magician of Black Chaos: We're going into town today. See if there is anything interesting going on.

Black Magician Girl: Anything you want me to pick up while we're there?

Magician of Black Chaos: There's a list of books I need in the library. Grab it on our way out.

Black Magician Girl: Okay.

Having both finished, Black Magician Girl picked up the plates and proceeded back into the kitchen. Magician of Black Chaos had one last thing to say before she left though.

Magician of Black Chaos: Oh, and...

Black Magician Girl: And...?

Magician of Black Chaos: I think it goes without saying that you need to put some clothes on before we go.

Black Magician Girl blushed profusely and ran back into the kitchen. Magician of Black Chaos sipped the mug of cider as he rose from his chair and walked across the entryway from the dining hall to the library. He looked around for a moment, checking that all his necessary books were in their proper place, and then made sure the list of books was where Black Magician Girl would find it. He then moved back into the entrance hall and took a chair. About 15 minutes later, Black Magician Girl came hustling down the stairs, dressed normally. She ran into the library, grabbed the list, and rushed back out to Magician of Black Chaos.

Black Magician Girl: Ready to go?

Magician of Black Chaos: I've been ready for a half hour now.

Black Magician Girl: Sorry, sorry. Let's go then.

Magician of Black Chaos opened the front door, allowing Black Magician Girl out first. He then walked out behind her, closing the door firmly behind him.


	2. The City of Monsters

**Okay, just to clear a few things up before somebody gets confused. Typing out everyone's names in the last chapter was REALLY getting on my nerves, so I'm going to start using acronyms for the characters. If they are new, I will give their name once, then use the abbreviation for the rest of the time.**

***************************

Elven Swordsman had been walking for several days. It had not been a pleasant journey. He had constantly been attacked by roaming monsters. He had luckily survived through all of them, but he was getting tired of fighting. All he wanted was a good long rest in a nice town with a good tavern and an even better inn. He passed a sign that told him the village he was headed toward was not too far off. He sighed with relief and picked up his pace. The path he was traveling on was beside a large forest. He could hear the birds singing in the trees and it gave him a peaceful feeling. All too soon was this peace abruptly shattered. First he heard the roar of a monster somewhere inside the forest, the sound of metal on metal, as if swords were clashing. He stopped and stared into the woods. He groaned.

ES: Not again.

He put down the sack he was carrying over his shoulder and drew his sword from its sheath at his side. He stood prepared for the worst. More noises came from the forest: a second roar and more clanging metal. Birds flew out from the top of the forest as trees fell. Before he could react, two monsters came crashing out of the forest to his left, flying out onto the path, throwing up a cloud of dust and dirt. The first, ES could definitely tell was a Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, the other appeared to be a Metal Devil Zoa. They rolled around in the dirt, obviously trying to kill each other. This hadn't happened before. ES held his stance, just in case the winner decided to attack him. MDZ rose up on its back legs, about to strike REBMD a mortal blow with its claws, but REBMD was too fast for it. It quickly took flight, leaving MDZ on the ground, helpless and confused. Rearing back, REBMD took in a huge breath, and then exhaled fiery death on its hapless opponent below. ES was forced to take a step back and shield his face with his arm from the great heat. When the smoke, dust, and flames cleared, ES put his arm back down to his side. All that was left of MDZ was a chunk of molten metal beginning to harden in a charred crater not very far from where ES was standing. He looked up to see the REBMD descending back onto the ground. It looked at its previous opponent a moment before shifting its gaze onto ES. ES flinched and got back into a defensive position.

REBMD: Er... uh... sorry if I... you know... got a little too close with that attack. I... didn't see you and... uh... can you forgive me?

ES was stunned into silence. It obviously wasn't out to kill him. In fact, it seemed to be a very friendly creature. It sat there, scratching its bowed head in an apologetic way. ES put his sword away and picked up the sack he had discarded on the side of the road.

ES: No harm done. That was some nice fighting.

REBMD: Thanks.

ES started to walk off. REBMD watched him as he walked around him.

REBMD: Erm... where are you going, if I may ask?

ES: I'm heading toward the village nearby, why?

REBMD: I was heading that way too and wondered if you wanted a lift.

ES: A... lift?

REBMD: Yeah, climb on.

ES approached cautiously. REBMD leaned over and spread his wings on the ground, allowing ES to walk up. ES walked over the wings and onto REBMD's main body. REBMD waited patiently while ES situated himself near REBMD's head.

REBMD: Ready to go?

ES: Ready as I'll ever be.

REBMD: Well then, off we go!

He stood up slowly and spread his wings. He flapped them, slowly at first, and then with more speed and power. He rose into the air quickly, ES clinging to his neck. He was a good way up when he turned his head back to ES.

REBMD: You doing okay?

ES: Never better.

REBMD: Alright then, to the village!

Spreading his wings wide, REBMD soared off towards the village, ES trying to keep from falling off his polished metal back.

***************************

MoBC and BMG walked into the village. BMG was humming a sweet tune; MoBC was looking somberly at the stores to his left and his right. As they reached the town square, MoBC walked off toward the tavern.

BMG: I'll be right back with those books!

He brought his right hand above his shoulder, acknowledging he heard her.

MoBC: Take your time.

BMG skipped off in the direction of the book store, continuing to hum her song. MoBC entered the tavern and pulled up a chair at the bar.

Bar Keep: What'll it be?

MoBC: Cider, apple, and any info you might have for me.

The bar keep reached underneath the counter and pulled out a mug, which he proceeded to fill with cider from a barrel behind him. He set it down in front of MoBC, and leaned over the counter beside him.

Bar Keep: Not much of interest going on. I've heard there's a pretty strong guy coming in today, but he hasn't showed yet. Might just be a rumor. Also hear some of the older people talking about some 1000 year hoo-ha, but nothing that would interest you.

MoBC laid some gold down on the table to pay the man. The bar keep took the money and placed it in a cash register near him. MoBC turn to look at the people in the tavern with his mug in his hand. There was the usual motley crew. A few strong monsters here or there, but nothing on MoBC's level. A few elder monsters were also gathered at a small table in the front corner, playing a game of chess. He took a sip on his mug, and then turned his attention to what was going on outside the tavern in the square. It was the same everyday hustle and bustle this town went through. The usual merchants selling there wares, and the occasional interested buyer. Something was off today, though, and it caught his interest. A crowd of people parted in the square, allowing a large REBMD to land. An ES seemed to be riding it. The ES jumped down off its back to groggy legs. It was obviously his first flight. Before he could watch any further, a large shadow appeared in the doorway, cutting off his view. The figure walked up to the bar and sat down next to MoBC, hailing the bar keep. It was the Super Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin.

Bar Keep: What'll it be, stranger?

BP: Wine, white preferably.

Bar Keep: You got it.

MoBC eyed this newcomer with growing interest as the bar keep left to get his drink out of the storeroom in the cellar.

MoBC: What brings a guy like you here?

BP: Looking for a challenge. What about you?

MoBC: Same here.

BP: So...?

MoBC: What time?

BP: How about now?

MoBC grinned.

MoBC: Fine. Let's go.

The bar keep came back into the room as the two rose from their seats. He looked questioningly at them.

MoBC: I'll be back in a second. See no one touches my drink.

BP: Hmph. Sure you will. I'll be in for that drink in a second. Hold it for me, will you?

With that, they walked out into the square. The monsters hanging around saw the looks on their faces and cleared away quickly. They knew MoBC's habits, and this would not turn out well. REBMD and ES stood a little ways away, trying to discern what was going on.

ES: Is it a fight?

REBMD: Yeah. That's MoBC. He's known for his strength and bad temperament.

ES: Should they really be trying to start a fight here?

REBMD: No. I think I'll try to go stop them.

BMG walked out of the nearby book story, bowing to the owner as she left. The smile she had on her face faded as she entered the square again. MoBC had obviously found someone to fight, and they were preparing to fight, but the big dragon approaching them didn't bode well. REBMD got in between the two challengers and spread its wings.

REBMD: You two should take your fight elsewhere. This is a peaceful village.

MoBC grinned and strode toward him.

MoBC: And how, pray tell, do you plan to stop us from fighting?

REBMD: By defeating you, if necessary.

MoBC laughed out loud at this.

MoBC: You? Defeat me? Hah! I'm out of your league, dragon.

REBMD: Very well, if that is how you feel, perhaps a demonstration will...!?!

MoBC had disappeared before REBMD could raise a claw. He looked around dazedly, trying to figure out what had happened. It was not long before he figured it out. MoBC reappeared behind him, blasting him with a magic attack. REBMD arched and roared, but when he turned around, MoBC was gone again. This time he appeared right below him, delivering a severe slash to his chest. REBMD roared again, and hit the ground. MoBC was back where he had begun.

MoBC: Heh. They never listen.

ES stared at the scene.

ES: Uh... heh... too much for me.

He walked into the clearing and struggled to pick up REBMD. REBMD stood, weakly, leaning on ES.

ES: Er... I'll just... move this guy for you. Don't mind me.

The two of them made their way into the tavern. As soon as they were in, MoBC and BP focused on each other again. They held their weapons at the ready, neither of them moving. BMG pushed her way to the sidelines, where she stood fretfully; hoping MoBC came out of this one alright. MoBC made the first move. He rushed forward, staff at the ready. BP raised his sword to shoulder height, but when he swung, he hit air. MoBC appeared behind him, and swung, but BP artfully dodged to his left, bringing his sword back up to attack again. When MoBC hit the ground, BP swung, barely missing as MoBC rolled away. Back on his feet, MoBC bombarded BP with a hail of black magic attacks. BP could do nothing but stand, deflecting as much of the damage as possible. MoBC cut off his attack and dashed to the right, navigating the ring the crowd had made, homing in on BP. BP stood his ground, MoBC raised his staff to attack, but he was cut short as BP rapidly shifted his weight, slamming his shoulder into MoBC's chest. MoBC flipped onto the ground, trying quickly to recover, but BP was upon him again, swinging his sword in smooth, fluid strokes. MoBC managed to dodge most of them, but a few left large gashes on his chest and shoulders. He now stood opposite of BP, panting heavily, blood dripping from his wounds. He disappeared abruptly, but BP saw where he went. BP turned quickly to his left, but not in time for MoBC to hit him hard with several black magic attacks. BP ducked beneath the last one he fired and slammed the hilt of his sword into MoBC's jaw, sending him flying to the other side of the ring of spectators. BMG gasped, and held her hand to her mouth. MoBC had landed quite near her. She rushed to him and pulled his head into her arms.

BMG: Are you okay?

MoBC: I... I...

BP: Get away from him, young lady, unless you wish to fight me as well.

BMG stood and looked at him. BP was walking toward her and MoBC, intent on delivering the finishing blow. He pushed BMG aside, and stood towering over the weakened MoBC. BMG felt a great strength flooding through her. Before she realized what she was doing, she lifted her wand, and blasted BP away with a black magic spell. BP flew across the ring and slammed into the ground. He lay there for a moment before struggling to his feet. BMG leaned down and picked up the now unconscious MoBC, pulling his arm around her shoulder. She turned to face the kneeling BP.

BMG: You're fight is over. We just want to go home.

Having said her peace, she shuffled off with MoBC on her shoulder. The crowd parted, as they walked slowly back up towards MoBC's castle on the hill above the city. BP managed to pick himself up off the floor and limped back into the tavern. Unbeknownst to any of them, the figure of DF stood on a cliff side overlooking the town.

DF: Now is the time. Rise my servant!

The figure of a three-headed, pure white dragon appeared over him. He cackled with glee and pointed down toward the unsuspecting village.

DF: There, my pet. Burn it all! Offer the souls of these to our master!

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared and swooped down upon the city. The monsters screamed in fright and ran to get away, but there was nowhere to escape. The BEUD's Ultimate Burst decimated the city, leaving few buildings standing, and even fewer monsters. The tavern in which BP, ES, and REBMD had resided was in shambles. BP struggled out from underneath a pile of rafters, pushing them aside. He surveyed the landscape. Moments later, REBMD burst forth from the ruins, ES having been saved by REBMD shielding him.

ES: What... what the hell was that?

BP: I don't know. Such a monster should not exist here.

REBMD: What does that mean?

BP: Something... is... very, very wrong here.

ES: I sense darkness approaching... man, why do I always sense darkness approaching when it is nighttime? Ah, whatever.

REBMD: …

BP: …

ES: What?


	3. All's Fair in Love and War

BEUD flew away from its recent scene of destruction; heading back toward the cave where 5GD waited impatiently.  Each flap of its wings echoed through the mountains, imposing upon several of the other caves in the area.  There was, however, no one to hear them in that remote area... except for one monster, who's sleep had not been disturbed for centuries.  The cacophony of the wings pounded in his unhearing ears, until his dreaming finally broke off.  His eyes surged to life, as he slowly rose from his long rest.  He stood and walked to the mouth of the cave, peering through the picturesque peaks, towards the source of the noise.  He wondered what a monster of such magnitude and power was doing in such a barren place.  He glanced down at his hands as the memories came flooding back to him like a tsunami.  He was Machine King.  He had lived for so long for... for what?  He looked out of the mountaintops again, straining his mind, willing his memories to return.  Slowly but surely, they did.  He had been put to sleep, only to awaken if...

MK: No... It cannot be...

It had not been the beating wings that had pervaded his slumber, nor had it been his restless dreams.  He realized that the ancient evil, the destroyer of 1000 years, had awakened once more.  He remembered, if only vaguely, that it was his purpose to stop this evil... by any means necessary.  He strode back into the cave.  The shock of his renewed purpose had shrugged off the last bits of sleep.  Where he had been slumbering so peacefully before he now saw was a ruined pile of machine parts; scrap thrown here for it had no other place to go.  He moved his hands in front of his chest, hoping beyond hope his powers had not failed.  His hands began to hum in a mechanical way, and he sighed in relief.  From the crumbled remains of the discarded machines, two automatons began to take shape.  The two Mechanical Chasers floated in the air, their systems back online after so many years of disuse.

MC1: My lord MK.

MC2: We are in your service.

MK: Good.  Very good.  Do you remember anything of the past?

MC1: Apologies, my lord, for we know little.

MK: And the evil?

MC2: We sense its presence lord.

MK: Yes... so do I.  We must find its location immediately, for my mind refuses to remember the horror it caused.

MC1: Very well, my lord.  We will scout ahead.  There seems to be a town where the sacrifices have begun.  Should we begin our search there?

MK: Indeed, but I will accompany you.  Let us go.

MK and the MCs headed off in the direction of the ruins of BEUD's target, intent in their purpose.

********************

MoBC regained consciousness as he and BMG entered the entrance hall.  He shrugged himself off of her shoulder and staggered down into a chair nearby.

BMG: I'm going to go get the first aid kit.  I'll be right back.

He nodded dazedly.  How had he gotten back to the castle?  Wait... where had he been before?  He glanced at his hands, but he couldn't see much because of his blurred vision.  Why did have blurred vision.  He realized he was quite thirsty.  He licked his lips... and it all came back.  The taste of the blood in his mouth and on his lips shocked him back to reality.  The faces of that dragon, the bar keep, and, finally, the warrior he had challenged, BP.  He had seemed to have the upper hand for a moment, but only briefly.  BP had caught him off guard, and it had been all downhill from there.  He remembered the pummeling vividly now, but... how... had he gotten back here?  BMG re-entered the entrance hall, carrying a white box with a red cross on it.  She began to clean and bandage his wounds.  As she tightened one of the bandages, a new resurgence of pain lit through his body like lightning, returning the rest of the events to him.  BP had had him on the ropes and was closing in for the kill.  BMG... she had saved him!  MoBC, the greatest warrior in the village, had been saved by an inept girl.  His vision sharpened, and he shoved her away.

MoBC: Stop, I'm fine.  I don't... I don't need any of your help.

BMG pulled away, looking at him worriedly.  He stood up slowly, steadying himself on the chair.

BMG: You... you shouldn't move, you got hurt fairly badly.

MoBC: No thanks to you.

BMG: W-what?

MoBC: Did I ask you to interfere?  Did I call for your help?  I fight my own battles! I don't need a girl to save me from by enemies!

BMG: But... you were... you were about to be... I couldn't just stand by and watch you get killed!

MoBC: You should not have interfered!

BMG: I had to do some...

MoBC: Shut your insolent mouth!

His strength returned in a burst as he threw his hand to her face, slapping her so hard that she lost her balance and fell onto her legs on the floor, cradling her burning face in her hand.  Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill out on the rug below.  MoBC looked down at her coldly.  She looked up at him and the tears began to roll down her cheeks.  A wave of guilt passed over him suddenly, but his face remained unchanged.  She hid her face quickly, and sprinted from the room, leaving marks on the floor as her tears fell unchecked.  As she ran up the stairs and into the hall leading to her room, MoBC's face changed to reflect his guilty conscience, and he reached out, taking a step forward to go after her.  He didn't get very far however, as his vision blurred his outstretched hand.  His eyes went blank and he fell to the floor.

********************

The search had not gone well.  BP, REBMD, and ES had searched the city for any survivors, but the only results they had were the burned or crushed corpses amongst the untold rubble.  They sat around a makeshift table in the middle of the ruined tavern.  The cellar had managed to go by untouched by the horror of the attack, and they had plenty of food and drink, should they need it.  They sipped at their drinks and looked at each other despairingly, each trying to think of something to lighten the mood.  They heard the crunch of breaking wood nearby and turned abruptly, BP's and ES' hands flying to their weapons.  The creator of the noise, Revolver Dragon, stepped over more piles of rubble.  Seeing the tense monsters in the distance, he stopped and raised his head in a defensive position.

RD: I didn't come to make any trouble.  Just what happened here anyway?

BP and ES relaxed their grips on their weapons, and went back to their drinks.  RD pulled up a chair as REBMD expounded the story of the recent events in the town.  RD nodded to each detail.

RD: But why should a BEUD, of all things, attack a town?

BP: We don't know.  There must be some meaning behind it.

ES: As I said before... there's something dark behind these events.

REBMD: You were being serious?

BP couldn't help but crack a smile at this.  ES glared at REBMD, who glanced away, trying to hide his own grin.

ES: YES!  I was being serious.  This has some serious undertones.  I can't believe you're joking at a time like this.

REBMD: Sorry, couldn't help myself.

They sat in silence for a little while longer.

BP: You did note the path the dragon took, did you not?

ES: Er... was I supposed to?

REBMD: I guess we should take that as a no.

BP: Don't worry, I did.  We can start after it in the morning.  The sun's setting now; it would be foolhardy to start tonight.

REBMD: There are a few mattresses left in the inn that can still be used, and we have food and drink here, so we ought to be okay tonight.

RD got up to leave.

BP: You aren't going with us?

RD: Didn't know I was invited.

ES: We could always use an extra hand, especially against something like a BEUD.

RD: Count me in then.  Can I get a drink?

ES: Sure, they're down in the cellar.

With a new ally on their side, the monsters settled in for the night.  Each thought their own thoughts about the coming journey, but all of them were worried about what lay in store for them.

********************

MoBC came to a little while later.  He gazed at the ceiling for a few moments.  At first he wondered why he was staring at his bedroom ceiling instead of the carpet in the entrance hall.  He pulled his hand up to his head, feeling a bandage wrapped around his forehead.  He came to the conclusion that BMG had come back downstairs, patched him up, and laid him in his bed upstairs.  He still felt guilty for what he had done before.  It would be best for him to go apologize.  He got up shakily, but this time he didn't feel like falling on his face.  He walked slowly out of his room and down the hall to BMG's room.  He moved to open the door, but he heard a noise from behind it.  She was crying.  It made MoBC feel worse than he had before.  Deciding to leave her alone for awhile, he walked up to the roof and sat down to rest and watch the sunset, as it was almost nightfall.  He must have fallen asleep, for when he opened his eyes again, he found BMG standing on the rooftop as well with her back to him.  He got up and walked up beside her.  She obviously hadn't noticed him yet.  Her face was still streaked with her tears as she faced the sunset.

MoBC: It will be a beautiful sunset tonight.

She looked up, startled, and tried to rub the streaks and remaining tears off her face.  MoBC kept facing the direction of the setting sun.  When BMG figured she had done all she could, she raised her face back up to look at him.  He couldn't help but look back at her.

BMG: Yeah... I think it will be too.

MoBC: I'm... I'm sorry... for what I said earlier.

BMG: For what you said?

MoBC cringed at this.

MoBC: And... for what I did too.  I didn't mean to... hurt you...

BMG: How could you not mean to hurt me?  You purposefully struck me!

He could tell that she was still hurt and angry at him.

MoBC: I just felt... weak being saved by you.  I didn't know how to react to it.

BMG: And that excuses it?

MoBC: No.  No, it doesn't.  But... I don't want you to be angry with me.  It... it hurts me a lot.

BMG's face took on a look of surprise.  What was she supposed to say?

BMG: Why?

MoBC: Because... I...

BMG: Because you... what?

MoBC: I... don't want to see you sad... it makes me feel worse, and I want to make sure you aren't ever sad.

BMG: I... don't know what... to say...

MoBC: Then don't say anything.

Before she could say anything to the contrary, MoBC leaned down and kissed her deeply.  Her hands went up in protest for a moment, but they quickly relaxed, resting on MoBC's hands.  They stood that way for awhile, holding each other with met lips.  When MoBC pulled away, he saw she was crying again.  He looked worried for a moment, but then she smiled at him.  It was even more beautiful than the sunset they had come up here to watch, he thought as he looked upon her upturned face.  The sun waned low as they took each other in their arms and watched in silent comfort.  As the sun disappeared over the horizon, they slowly walked back inside.  At MoBC's room, he walked in and lay on the bed.  BMG pulled his quilt up around him and lightly kissed his lips.

BMG: See you in the morning.

MoBC sighed with happiness and exhaustion as he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.  BMG crept from the room silently.  When she reached the door, she closed it to a small crack, peering in at the restful MoBC.  She simultaneously blushed and smiled, then quickly closed the door and headed back to her own bed.  She lay there for a moment, thinking about MoBC and what had happened that day, slowly drifting into her own peaceful slumber.


	4. The Dawn of the Dark Sun

**Geez, I neglected it awhile, didn't I? I have this habit of never finishing the stories I start. Good thing this is a partnership. My partner is getting my ass in gear. The long awaited update! (probably not long awaited, but it sounded good) ^_^;; **  
  
********************  
  
MoBC woke up with a splitting headache. Though it wasn't very comfortable, he figured he had better be grateful it was just that and not the pain of his recent wounds. He moved himself slowly out of bed, trying to keep himself from getting a head rush. Walking out of his room, he turned and headed to BMG's room down the hall. He peeked in to see her restfully sleeping after the events of the day before. He softly closed her door as not to disturb her and, yawning, made his way down to the library. The library was dimly lit as the sun attempted to shine through the closed curtains. MoBC shuffled over to the window to part the curtains. As he did so, his eyes fell upon the result of the OTHER events of yesterday. His eyes widened at what he saw. The town below lay in ruins, still smoldering from small fires here and there. He turned and walked out of the library briskly, heading towards the stairs. BMG stood groggily at the head of the stairs, blinking at the sight of MoBC. She yawned.  
  
BMG: What's with that look on your face?  
  
MoBC: Something happened yesterday after we left the city.  
  
BMG: What... *yawn* kind of something?  
  
MoBC: Destruction. There is little left of the town, and we can assume less of the townsfolk.  
  
BMG snapped awake.  
  
BMG: The town is... gone?  
  
MoBC nodded and motioned for her to come with him. They headed toward the door.  
  
BMG: Are we going to the village?  
  
MoBC: Yes. We need to see what happened.  
  
When they arrived in the town, it was as MoBC had feared. Nothing was left save for a small portion of the inn. It was a safe bet that no one had survived. He and BMG picked through the wreakage for any hint or clue that might lead them to what had happened there. Before they had finished searching the small area they had started in, several monsters approached them through the smoke. MoBC readied his staff.  
  
MoBC: Who are you? And what are you doing here?  
  
BP: We are survivors. Like you are.  
  
ES: We got lucky.  
  
REBMD: Not like the rest of the town.  
  
MoBC was not happy to see his rival from the day before again. He lowered put his weapon away grudgingly at a nod from BMG.  
  
BMG: So there weren't any survivors?  
  
ES: Not that we could find yesterday.  
  
REBMD: We searched from the moment the attack happened until the sun went down. We couldn't find anyone.  
  
BMG looked sad at this news.  
  
MoBC: What happened?  
  
BP: A BEUD attacked the village out of the blue, destroying everything in its path.  
  
MoBC was taken aback.  
  
MoBC: A BEUD? Why would anything that powerful attack a peaceful village. There is no reason...  
  
RD: That's what I said.  
  
REBMD: We don't know, but we plan on following it. We were going to search the town a little more before we left.  
  
BMG: I'll help you.  
  
MoBC: Fine. Do as you wish, but I will be returning to the castle. I have things I need to research.  
  
BMG: You're not going to stay and help?  
  
MoBC: No.  
  
With that, he turned and walked back toward the castle. BMG glanced from MoBC to the others with a pitiful look of confusion and frustration. She finally scrunched up her face in an angry expression and stamped her foot.  
  
BMG: Well fine then! I'll be back later!  
  
MoBC waved to her without turning and kept going. BMG turned to the others, obviously annoyed.  
  
BMG: Well? Let's start looking!  
  
All: Yes ma'am!  
  
********************  
  
MoBC retired to the library upon his return. His thoughts returned to wha the barkeeper had just yesterday before his untimely death. He went over it again and again in his head. The longer he thought about it, the more it seemed to tie in with what was going on.  
  
MoBC: Older people talking about something to do with 1000 years. It might be a reach, but... I might find something this way.  
  
He prowled through the library looking for anything and everything to do with this 1000 year event. After about an hour, he had around 15 books piled up on the desk in the center of the library. He opened a few of them and began glancing at the pages, one after another, in search of any details he could find. It did not take him long. Most of the books he had found were entirely dedicated to the legend, and all of them described the same sort of scenario as what had just happened to the town below.  
  
MoBC: "When the next 1000 years has passed, a group of monsters appears, no one is sure from where, to strike down 1000 monsters, as a sacrifice, to their master. When this master arises, he brings with him the power to destroy all things, and end the world." Sounds like things will not be going well for the world for awhile. "However, this great and powerful monster has been felled every time he has risen by a group of brave and powerful monsters." Hmmm...  
  
He looked for more information, but the information in all the books he found was the same: vague and unhelpful. Giving up on the library, he decided to take a trip out to where he had found one of the books. He remembered it being a rather strange place, but had not been willing to venture any further into the place than he had to. Once he had found the book somewhere near the entrance, he had returned. It was time for a return visit. Packing the book and several other things he and BMG would need for the trip, he exited the castle, casting a spell on it to safeguard it from intruders, and made his way back toward the city.  
  
********************  
  
The monsters in the city had searched the entire town several times, but they had no luck. There simply were not any survivors. The BEUD had just been too thorough in his extermination. Exhausted and downcast, they met together and discussed their options, oblivious to the monster approaching them.  
  
ES: This is hopeless. I think we've wasted too much time here.  
  
REBMD: You're probably right, but... it was worth the look around. Even if we could have saved one person, it would have been more than worth the effort.  
  
BP: But we didn't save anyone. There was no one to save.  
  
REBMD: I know that! But... but...  
  
RD: It's not worth thinking about it now. We've done all that we can.  
  
BMG: ...  
  
MK: So... it has already begun.  
  
The monsters turned, startled by the appearance of this new creature.  
  
RD: Who are you!?  
  
MK: I am... MK. I have awoken from my eternal slumber for the purpose of stopping the revival of the 1000 year cataclysm. These are my servants, the MCs. Do not be alarmed by our appearance. We have no intention of harming any of you. Though... please... I would like to know what happened here.  
  
The monsters retold the tale for the third time, hoping this would be the last time they would have to recall it.  
  
MK: Sad news indeed. Things have progressed faster than I had anticipated. It seems... I am too late. I fear there is no stopping it now. We will have to face him.  
  
BP: Him? Who's this "him" you speak of?  
  
MK: My memory... fails me. I have slept for too long. That is the one memory I cannot grasp. The monster is of great power and evil influence, but who he is... evades me.  
  
ES: So you're going into this almost as blind as we are.  
  
MK: Indeed that seems to be the case. You indicated... the monster that attacked this village made his way in that direction, am I correct?  
  
BP: Yes.  
  
MK: Then... I will take my leave of you. There is a great trial ahead, and the sooner it is passed, the better.  
  
REBMD: W-wait! Can't... we come with you?  
  
MK: If you feel... you must. I have no arguments of your accompanying me.  
  
RD: Then let's get going!  
  
They turned to BMG, but her back was turned to them. MoBC walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded in understanding and turned back to face the others.  
  
BMG: We can't go with you.  
  
ES: Why not?  
  
MoBC: We know too little. And defeating this menace is none of our concern. My only wish is for the knowledge of it. You all my quest to your hearts' content. Die, if that is necessary for you. As for us, we go a seperate path.  
  
BP: We understand. Fare you well in your travels.  
  
MoBC: I need no well-wishing from you.  
  
MoBC led BMG away from the group, walking off in a direction almost completely opposite of the way the others had planned to head. MK tried to clear his head. He had slight rememberances of all the people here, but of MoBC in particular. There was something about him. Something that struck both fear and hope in his heart, but he could not place either emotion.  
  
MC1: We should go Lord MK.  
  
MC2: The sun is beginning to dip low in the sky. We should travel as far as possible in the little daylight we have left.  
  
MK: I understand. Let us go then my friends.  
  
They all nodded. They bid a sad farewell to the ruined city and began on their trek, heading in the direction of the city's eliminator.  
  
********************  
  
DF shuffled into the cave lit dimly by the large crest on the floor. 5GD had been waiting for him.  
  
DF: I accomplished my mission. I hope all has gone well here.  
  
5GD: Yes. All has gone well. The requirement for the sacrifices has almost been met. We only need a few more.  
  
DF: Very well. I will send BUED to destroy another village and all will be well.  
  
5GD: Actually, you are relieved of your duty. We had other plans in mind.  
  
DF: Relieved? We?  
  
In that moment, DF realized what was going on and what was about to happen. He could see the look of blood lust on 5GD's face and knew that his time had come. He would not have it.  
  
DF: My creature! Protect your master!  
  
BEUD came thrashing into the cave. 5GD stepped out of it's rampaging path and look upon it with disgust.  
  
5GD: One of such great strength controlled without a mind of its own. Pathetic. It defiles this sacred place.  
  
Four of 5GD's heads plunged themselves into the BEUD, rending it to pieces. It fell before it even knew what was happening. DF backed away from 5GD, trying desperately to save himself. Falling in his trembling footsteps, he resorted to crawling to attempt escape. He dared take one last look behind him, which cost him his life.  
  
5GD: How pitiful. You are a disgrace. You should be honored to be the last sacrifice to revive our great master.  
  
DF: No! I served faithfully! Please! SPARE ME!  
  
It was over in seconds. His task completed, 5GD returned to the crest and kneeled before it.  
  
5GD: It is finished.  
  
The room darkened as the glow faded from the crest. A dark mist began to envelope the room as it issued from the crest. Suddenly a bright light burst from the crest. As the symbols of the crest burned away from the intense light, the ashes from it began to take form on a large shadow that up until now had been floating above the crest. As the light diminished, 5GD was able to survey the fruit of his labors. Sacrifice, the Lord of Death, Destruction, Suffering, and Despair and risen from his 1000 year slumber to plague the world once again.  
  
Sac: I live once more. On this day, chaos is born. I will sweep out from this dank cave and suck the life from the veins of this putrid world.  
  
5GD: All hail the Lord Sacrifice.  
  
Sac looked down on 5GD.  
  
Sac: You who have served me well in life, now serve me in death. For with your power, this world shall be mine.  
  
5GD: I humbly offer myself unto you, my master. I will give my life, that you may live as death.  
  
Sac's body opened and expanded, swallowing the still kneeling 5GD into his body. Sac instantly felt the power flowing through him. This would do nicely. Things were getting better than they every had in his eons of existance. He could taste victory already. Ridding the world of all things so that only he remained. He will quickly and easily take this world. He floated to the mouth of the cave. Surveying the landscape, he could feel the energies of all those who could conquer and of all those who were a threat to him. There were not many who posed a threat. He would deal with them first. He glanced to the side and gasped. An energy signature that was familiar to him. So familiar that it petrified him to the core. He reached out with his mind and sought to find what being could cause such fear in him, but upon finding him, he realized he had mistaken this monster from his worst adversary in the past. Smiling to himself, he slowly disappeared into the air to begin the mayhem of his existance. 


End file.
